


Independent Women

by sisabet



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Independent Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly_the_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/gifts).



Song: Independent Women, Pt 1 by Destiny's Child

_"Girl, I didn't know you could get down like that"_

made for lilly_the_kid


End file.
